Hair-cutting methods of this type are previously known in particular for the cutting of human head hair and form part of the standard repertory of an experienced hairdresser. In hair-cutting methods of this type, the hairdresser takes up slices of hair, so-called hair passees, aligned in a linear or elongate orientation with a comb and pinches them between two fingers of the guide hand. The slice of hair is usually pinched between the index finger and the middle finger of the guide hand. The guide hand and the guide fingers are held substantially straight in the previously known methods and are aligned such that the slice of hair pinched between the guide fingers substantially appears as a flat, planar slice of hair. The hair is held substantially perpendicular to the extent of the scalp in the region of the roots of the hair such that the slice of hair forms a substantially perpendicular plane on the scalp.
The slice of hair held in this manner is cut along the guide fingers in the previously known methods. It is a substantial feature of the previously known methods that the guide hand and the guide fingers are not moved during cutting, but are held in position as rigidly as possible. If the slice of hair is again aligned in the same manner as in the previous cutting after the carrying out of a cut of this manner, the hair-ends of the slice of hair form a line—called the cutting line in the following—which is substantially straight. It can be achieved with this cutting technique that the strands of hair of a slice of hair are cut substantially to the same length. If part of an already cut slice of hair is additionally taken up with the slice of hair to be cut, the strands of hair of the slice of hair to be cut can thus be cut to the same length as the previously cut slice of hair.
The previously known method for the cutting of hair is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIG. 1, the guide fingers between which the slice of hair is pinched are held rigidly and in position during the cutting of the slice of hair and cutting takes place along the guide finger aligned substantially straight. The cutting line formed by the hair-ends of the cut slice of hair is thereby substantially straight, as can be seen in FIG. 2.
The previously known method has the disadvantage that no curved cutting lines can be cut. However, the straight cutting lines have disadvantages. It has in particular been found that the hair-cut grows out within four to six weeks with straight cutting lines. In addition, the straight cutting lines only permit the creation of the geometrical hairstyle shape. The frequently desired build-up of hairstyle volume must be produced regularly in a second workstep by recutting, for example in the techniques blending, twist cut, point cut or slice cut.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to propose an improved hair-cutting method. The improved hair-cutting method should be characterized inter alia in that it does not have the disadvantages known from the prior art. A hair-cutting method should in particular be proposed which permits curved cutting lines also to be produced in the cutting of slices of hair.
The object is satisfied in accordance with the present disclosure in that the guide hand is moved continuously or step-wise after the taking up or pinching of the slice of hair to be cut. The slice of hair is cut at least partially during this movement of the guide hand. If the guide hand is moved step-wise, this cutting of the slice of hair can take place during and/or between the movement steps.
On the movement of the guide hand in accordance with the present disclosure, the strands of hair of the pinched slice of hair are held slightly under strain or tension at least at times. At the same time, it is permitted at least at times that the strands of hair slide between the guide fingers to provide space for the movement of the guide hand. A sliding through of this type effects an extension of the section of hair between the roots of the hair and the guide fingers. The movement of the guide hand can comprise an angling, turning, turning in, rolling and/or bending of the guide hand and/or of the guide fingers and/or a translatory movement of the guide hand, for example by raising the arm. Depending on the type of movement selected, strands of hair of different length slide through at different positions of the guide fingers. If cutting is carried out along the guide fingers during or after the movement of the guide hand, a cutting line arises which is characterized by the preceding movement of the guide hand and the sliding through of hair caused by the preceding movement. The movement of the guide hand can preferably be matched to the time development of the cutting of the slice of hair such that the hair-ends of the cut slice of hair form a predetermined desired cutting line, with this preferably being a curved cutting line.
The advantages in accordance with the present disclosure are achieved in this manner. Slices of hair can be cut using the hair-cutting method in accordance with the present disclosure such that the strands of hair of the cut slice of hair have different lengths. In particular curved cutting lines can also be produced.
This results in the further advantage that a geometrical hair cut and volume build-up can be combined in one workstep. An enlarging of the hairstyle volume can be achieved in that adjacent strands of hair or strands of hair lying close to each other are cut to different lengths. This is usually realized in already known hair-cutting techniques in that the geometrical hair cut is reworked correspondingly in a second workstep, for example using the techniques blending, twist cut, slice cut or point cut. The method in accordance with the present disclosure allows the cutting of adjacent strands of hair or strands of hair lying close to each other to different lengths by the production of curved cutting lines inside one slice of hair. The workstep of the geometrical shape cut can thereby be combined with the volume build-up. This brings along the advantage of a more efficient hair cutting.
The hair-cutting method in accordance with the present disclosure brings along the further advantage by the variable shaping of cutting lines that layered styles and gradations can be worked directly into the hairdo in the single workstep. The design of the cutting line of the slice of hair in accordance with the method of the present disclosure moreover allows larger slices of hair to be cut. Whereas with already known hair-cutting methods the hair has to be cut in slices of a length of approximately 2 cm, the method in accordance with the present disclosure permits the cut to be cut in slices of up to 10 cm in length with the same shape result. The method in accordance with the present disclosure also permits a more efficient cutting of the hair due to the aforesaid aspects.
Finally, a haircut can be produced using the hair-cutting method in accordance with the present disclosure which grows out less fast than haircuts produced according to already known haircuts. Whereas haircuts produced in accordance with the already known methods grow out in approximately four to six weeks, it can be achieved with the method in accordance with the invention that the growing out of the haircut only occurs after up to twelve weeks. This effect is achieved in that the haircut is built up locally from different hair lengths so that the haircut is displaced less fast on natural hair growth. The locally different hair lengths, formed by underlengths or intermediate lengths of adjacent strands of hair or of strands of hair lying close to each other, which can be produced in one workstep in accordance with the hair-cutting method of the present disclosure, therefore simultaneously permit volume build-up and a delay in the growing out of the haircut.
In preferred aspects of the method in accordance with the present disclosure, the movement of the guide hand after the taking up or after the pinching of the slice of hair comprises individual movements or combinations or superimpositions of the movements carried out in the following. These movements can inter alia be carried out by an angling or turning of the guide hand at the wrist, an angling of the guide fingers at the knuckle joint, a bending of the guide fingers in the finger joints or by a translatory movement of the guide hand, for example by moving the arm associated with the guide hand, which is termed the guide arm in the following. In a preferred embodiment of the method, the movement of the guide hand after the taking up or after the pinching of the slice of hair can comprise an angling of the wrist. The wrist is preferably angled inwardly, that is such that the angle between the palm of the hand and the lower arm reduces. Furthermore, the movement of the guide hand can comprise a turning of the guide hand, in particular at the wrist. Another possible movement is the removal of the guide hand from the roots of the hair, in particular by a suitable movement of the guide arm. Furthermore, the movement of the guide hand can comprise an angling of the guide fingers at the knuckle joint, in particular such that the angle between the guide fingers and the palm of the hand reduces. The movement of the guide hand can also comprise a bending of the guide fingers, preferably at the finger joints, in particular such that this bending represents a rolling in of the guide hand in combination with the angling of the guide fingers at the finger joints and/or with the angling of the guide hand at the wrist. Moreover, the movement of the guide hand can comprise a pivoting of the guide fingers with respect to the alignment on the taking up or pinching of the slice of hair, preferably such that the line formed by the guide fingers is out of square with respect to the line of the roots of hair of the slice of hair taken up. With this type of movement, the cutting of the slice of hair is preferably started after the guide fingers have been pivoted by approximately 90° with respect to the alignment on the taking up of the slice of hair and/or with respect to the lines formed by the roots of hair of the slice of hair.
The movement of the guide hand after the taking up and/or pinching of the slice of hair advantageously comprises a movement by which the finger knuckles of the guide fingers move further away from the roots of the hair of the pinched hairs than the tips of the guide fingers. Due to the sliding through of the strands of hair on this movement, longer strands of hair slip between the guide fingers in the proximity of the finger knuckle than in the proximity of the tips of the guide fingers. After a movement of this type, the cutting along the guide fingers then leads to the result that the strands of hair of the slice of hair are cut to different lengths.
The movement of the guide hand can moreover also comprise a movement by which the side of the guide fingers initially remote from the roots of the hair comes to face the roots of the hair in the course of the movement. In particular when the outer side of the guide fingers, i.e. the side on which the fingernails are located, is remote from the roots of the hair on the taking up and/or pinching of the slice of hair, the movement can be made such that the outer side of the guide fingers is moved to face the roots of the hair. This embodiment of the method permits the slice of hair to be laid at least partly around one of the fingers in the course of the movement so that the sliding through of the slice of hair can be controlled better by the guide fingers.
In a further possible aspect, the movement of the guide hand comprises a movement by which the slice of hair is rotated in a spiral manner.
In a further preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the present disclosure, the movement of the guide hand comprises the steps listed below after the taking up of the slice of hair: The slice of hair is first pinched between the guide fingers with the wrist substantially extended and the guide fingers substantially extended, with the line formed by the hand and the guide fingers preferably being aligned substantially parallel to the line of the roots of the hair. In a following step, the hand is angled at the wrist and the guide fingers are angled at the knuckle joint until the lower arm of the guide arm and the guide fingers include an angle of approximately 90° or more than 90°. In a further step, the angling of the wrist and the angling of the guide fingers are continued at the knuckle joint. In addition, in this step, the guide fingers are curved at the finger joints so that the movement is similar or alike to a rolling in of the guide hand overall. The movement is continued in this step at least so far until the last member of the finger of the guide fingers extends substantially parallel to the lower arm of the guide arm and faces in the direction of the elbow of the guide arm. During the movement step last described, the slice of hair is cut, with the cutting preferably starting at the tips of the finger and cutting taking place up to the finger knuckles.
Scissors are preferably used to cut the slice of hair. It is advantageous to cut the slice of hair in a plurality of individual, in particular fairly small, cuts of the scissors. Approximately 0.5 to 1 cm is preferably cut off the length of the slice of hair in a single one of the plurality of cuts of the scissors.
An embodiment of the method in accordance with the present disclosure is explained in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 to 8.